


Spring freckles

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Kisses, Aziraphale is a Softie, Crowley Has Freckles, Crowley is a Softie, Freckles, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, We are all softies, Wholesome, except we all know they are, mention that they love each other but they arent an official couple, soft demon is soft, they are in love, they share one braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: There is a common say that freckles are angel's kisses.Every winter Crowley goes to nap, and every spring he wakes up fully covered in misterious freckles.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Spring freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I just love to write wholesome drabbles about the ineffable husbands, they give me life. 
> 
> This is a little OoC. There is a little kiss, a soft demon and is really explicit that they love each other so much. 
> 
> ALSO: This is un-betaed because I wrote it in a sudden rampage of love about these two, and also because I don't usually write fanfics, and I really dont have a clue of how beta readers work. (This is a cry for help, how does beta readers work?). Also, english is not my first language, please if you read some grammatical error and want to let me know I would be really grateful. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is commonly known that winter isn't Crowley’s favorite time of the year. Usually he gets confined into his flat during those three months, his serpentine body suffering from the cold. That’s why every year during the winter Crowley disappears from Aziraphale’s life until the sun rise, the birds sing and flowers bloom again. 

Some people would say that 3 months a year, for a millennial entity isn't that much, that is like a 3 week for a human, and that Aziraphale had already been without Crowley for much longer times. But since the Armagedon't, and sharing nearly every day of his life during the last 11 years with the demon, Aziraphale found himself longing for the demon those months more than he thought he will. It already had been just two weeks and Crowley was sleeping in a cocoon of covers in his flat, and Aziraphale discovered himself thinking about the demon more frequently than ever. He also discovered that a good way to fight the need of break into the demon's flat, kidnapping him and don’t let him go out of the cozy bed over the bookshop, was to blow him a kiss. 

Aziraphale blow a kiss to Crowley whenever he felt like it. When he missed him he will blow a kiss into the air for him. When a redhead walked past the bookshop’s window Aziraphale will blow a kiss into the air for Crowley. When he was hungry and wanted to go to a restaurant, Aziraphale will blow a kiss into the air for Crowley. Whenever he drank wine, or whenever he just felt like it Aziraphale will blow a kiss into the air for Crowley. The count of kisses Aziraphale blew at Crowley ranged between thirty and one hundred a day.

When the snow stopped, and the spring was ready to bloom became time for Crowley to wake up. The sun shined in all his glory for the first time in weeks and Aziraphale was delighted that soon Crowley will shine too in all his glory. In any moment the demon would walk through the door and they could go to eat at the Ritz again. Was just some days later that Crowley decided he could get out from his cocoon and found himself covered from head to toe in freckles. He was more than sure that only in his face were more than one hundred.

Crowley only knew one person who could help him figure out why he had his full body covered in freckles from one day to another (Or from one month to another kind of). So he dressed as it was the cruelest and coldest winter, covering his body the more he could and parted to the bookshop. 

“Oh! Hello my dear! How wonderful that you’re finally awake, I have been thinking about where we could go as soon as the weather was comfortable for you again” Aziraphale said jumping from the couch as soon as Crowley walked through the door. Aziraphale smile was shining more than ever, grateful that the winter months were finally over for Crowley’s sake and his own. “Are you still cold my dear, what are you going with that many clothes? I had never seen you dressed as this.” Aziraphale had; in fact, never see Crowley dressing in something that wasn’t fashionable, or even in winter clothes.

“Well, angel, you'll see. When I looked myself into the mirror today I was like this!” The demon said taking off the scarf covering his face and revealing the hundreds of tiny freckles on his it in the most dramatic way possible. Aziraphale face turned ill white; a big contrast from the excited pink that was adorning his cheeks less than a second ago. 

“Oh dear! What happened?” The angel said well aware of what happened. It has been a common say that every freckle that appears out of nowhere is an angel kiss, and Aziraphale know it very well. 

“I don't know!” Cried the demon. “I look ridiculous and I don't even know why or how! I tried to miracle them away but it doesn't work."

“Oh well. It isn’t that bad dear. I think they suit you.” He said, trying to hide his embarrassment. How could he have been so reckless?

“Oh. You think?” Crowley said oblivious, as if every braincell he had had turned off at the very little compliment from Aziraphale. 

“Yes, I think so dear. Do you have more?” Aziraphale said recovering the colour of his face at the sudden view of a happy and flustered Crowley. Those two surely shared one braincell and neither of them had it working. 

“YES!” Crowley said excited, ready and eager to receive more compliments or to see the angel smiling. “I don't know how many but I'm fully covered.” He said taking off his jacket and showing his shoulders fully covered in tiny freckles. 

“Oh! They look wonderful on you dear.” Aziraphale said smiling and Crowley nearly melt under his loving gaze. “I even say, cute.”

“Oi! Angel, no, I'm not cute!”

After some months Crowley walked again into the shop and just let himself crash into a scattered pile of limbs on the couch. 

“Angel!” He cried in what sounded like a whining. 

“What happened dear?” 

“My freckles are dying!” Crowley said uncovering his face from where he was hiding it in the couch. His face wasn't anymore showered in tiny little freckles. They had twenty or so scattered, not anymore the hundreds that were in his face some weeks ago.

“Oh dear. It’s that why you hadn't come to the bookshop these last weeks?” Crowley answered with a muffled ngk that wasn’t either negative or affirmative (Not that we could decipher) while going back to his position of hiding his face in the couch. 

“My dear, you look absolutely stunning either way, fully kissed in freckles, with just a little or with any at all. Please, get up; I will give you some wine to cheer you up. Don’t worry; I’m sure they aren’t gone forever.” Aziraphale said kissing the crown of Crowley's hair and another freckle appeared in his cheek but neither of them saw it show up. 

Every spring since that day Crowley woke up fully covered, from the very top of his head to his toes, in tiny little freckles. And during the rest of the year they started to appear or disappear without any clear pattern. Except that Crowley found a pattern but he would never told Aziraphale about it. Crowley discovered that sometimes, when he was missing Aziraphale after not seeing him for a couple of days or weeks, more freckles would appear in his face or his body. Crowley couldn’t mind less about it; in fact, he liked to think that every freckle that appeared was a kiss he was sending to Aziraphale in the distance. What a softie.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thankful for all of you to take the time to read all of this, I hope you have a great day.
> 
> If this is not a bother, may I ask for some serotonin in the form of K Ü D Ö S O R CÖMMËNTS ?


End file.
